


Heaven

by camseydavis (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Paramore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/camseydavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was exactly what Hayley thought her personal paradise would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> The 7 Minutes of Heaven fic that includes more people I want to list on the character list. Anyway, this is just Tayley but a lot of other people make appearances so yeah. Enjoy.

Alright, so Hayley had noticed lately how nice Taylor's lips were. That wasn't something weird to notice, it was like noticing how pretty Jeremy's eyes were.  _Except_ , a little voice in her mind went,  _you don't wanna kiss Jeremy's eyes_.  
  
Yes, Hayley probably did want to kiss Taylor's pretty lips. But, hey, could you blame her? She was single, Taylor was single and while she liked to say she loved him like a brother, that wasn't entirely true. She loved Jeremy like a brother, but Taylor? That wasn't sibling-like. At all.  
  
At least, even if she wanted to act out on it -which, to her distress, she did and a lot-, she wouldn't ever get a chance to do it and just kiss Taylor without it having any kind of repercussions. That was for the best, probably, but still, she wanted to do it so bad she couldn't even look at him.  
  
That, she decided, would be an issue when Adam called them to "extend a formal invitation for the first annual Fueled by Ramen gathering-for-band-members-which-does-not-include-any-kind-of-media-or-fans-and-is-not-public-at-all." Basically, it was like a house party with lots of alcohol and food and members (and most likely their significant others) of bands signed to Fueled by Ramen and Decaydance acting they didn't get to act in high school because they probably were touring or rehearsing with their bands. And while in theory it sounded fun -and, now that they weren't touring, Hayley did want to go out at least once with her bandmates and catch up with other people-, those kinds of parties usually ended up with people making out with other people without knowing how did they end up there. With her luck, those would be herself and Taylor. And she wasn't going to risk it...  
  
...except, Jeremy sounded really enthusiastic about it. And, well, she never experienced one of those house parties in high school. At least, not one where she was one of the cool kids. Would it be worth to miss it because she desperately wanted to make out with one of her bandmates and was afraid she'd give in and do it? No, it wasn't. So she just thought,  _fuck it_ , and the FBR gathering/house party for band members was a go.  
  
-o-  
  
By the time they got there, all the people were already in various stages of drunkenness. Jeremy grinned at the sight, and nodded towards one of the guys from Fun., Nate -they had gotten along pretty well on the tour they did together-, before walking to him. He offered Jeremy a beer, which he gladly accepted, and then forgot about his fellow bandmates. Yep, house party.  
  
So Hayley and Taylor were left alone. Which, yes, was exactly what Hayley had been trying to avoid. And they hadn't been there five whole minutes. Great.  
  
"Do you want to drink something?" Taylor asked, raising an eyebrow. "Since, like, Jeremy actually went to socialize and left us alone. And I suck at socializing. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to socialize." Hayley shrugged in response.  
  
"I guess, yes. I'd like a beer." She said. Taylor glanced at her, confused.  
  
"A... beer? But you... don't like alcohol?"  
  
That was true. Hayley despised alcohol. But they were in a house party, with a lot of people who drank alcohol in every variation like it was water, and who would find some way to force her to at least give Taylor a chaste kiss -because they'd know. They probably could smell sexual tension from three miles away- and, in her opinion, if she was at least a little bit drunk, nobody would hold that against her. And, more importantly, she wouldn't feel as guilty about it. So, yes, it was a little sacrifice, but it was worth it.  
  
"But I want a beer." Hayley replied. Taylor just rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Okay. But you're coming with me."  
  
-o-  
  
That beer Hayley wanted turned into four bears for her and three for Taylor, who was sitting on a plastic chair... with Hayley on his lap. Exactly what Hayley was trying to avoid. But, with both of them slightly tipsy and the rest of the people either really drunk or passed out already, Hayley lost any remaining inhibition and just started to nip at Taylor's neck. He just sighed, but did nothing to stop her.  
  
"A little bit drunk, are we?" He said, grinning.  
  
"A little, yes." Hayley replied. "Your neck is really cute. You're really cute." She said, and then just leaned against the crook of his neck. Taylor laughed at that.  
  
"I'm flattered. Had I known a few beers was enough to-" Taylor started, and then stopped himself. Hayley just sighed happily, unaware of what Taylor just said, and then it hit her.  
  
"Enough to... what exactly?" She asked. That would be a bigger problem if her mind wasn't entirely reduced to wanting Taylor in more ways she ever thought possible, but right now everything she wanted to know was if Taylor wanted to make out with her as much as she wanted to make out with him. But just when Taylor was about to answer, Brendon Urie jumped out of the sofa he was sitting on -and almost lost balance, because of how wasted he was- and shouted "LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE." Hayley burst into laughter.  
  
"What are we, high schoolers?" She asked, loud enough for him to hear. Deep down, she was a little pissed at Brendon for interrupting, but the idea of actually playing Spin the Bottle and, you know, the possibility of actually making out with Taylor was making her insides ache with want.  
  
"Isn't that the idea?" Sierra Kusterbeck (Hayley hadn't even noticed she was there) chimed in, looking at her nails with disinterest. "You know. To behave like high schoolers. I don't know, I'm in."  
  
"We're all in." Pete Wentz said, and hey, more people Hayley hadn't noticed. "Well. Not Patrick. He's never in for that stuff." Patrick smacked him in the arm, and Pete laughed. "I'm not saying anything that's not true."  
  
"I'm in. Of course." Victoria Asher said. Sitting next to her, Gabe Saporta nodded.   
  
"Me too." He assured. Jeremy had been smiling the whole time.  
  
"I'm in. C'mon, Hayles. This is gonna be fun. You too, Taylor. You both look like you need to get some." He joked, but the implication was clear. And Hayley sighed, and Taylor sighed after her, both conceding defeat. Taylor looked at Hayley.  
  
"I'm in. You...?" He didn't finish. He knew the answer. Hayley nodded.  
  
"Okay. I'm in."   
  
-o-  
  
"So, the rules." Brendon started. "I spin first, obviously, because I had the idea. The first kiss is chaste, if you get a second kiss with the same person, it must involve tongue. And, if for some twist of fate, you get the same person a third time, that's 7 minutes in Heaven. Everybody agrees?" He asked. All the people in the circle nodded and hummed in agreement. Hayley was buzzing with excitement.   
  
Okay, so she might not even get to kiss Taylor. She would still get to kiss someone, which, at least in her mind, would probably get it out of her system. That was good enough.  
  
Brendon spun the bottle first, and it landed on, of course, Dallon. Because that would totally happen. They kissed a bit more passionate than they were supposed to, then Dallon spun the bottle and it landed on Pete, and so a kissing chain started. About eight people later, it was Vicky's turn to spin the bottle and, when she did... It landed on Taylor.  
  
Okay, so Hayley hadn't thought about how Taylor would probably have to kiss somebody else. Then, he had to, and Hayley's chest and throat felt really tight all of a sudden. Ah, that green-eyed monster.  
  
Vicky and Taylor's kiss was innocent as best. Yet, Hayley wanted to rip her throat off. But there was no time, because it was Taylor's turn to spin the bottle and, in the biggest twist of fate Hayley had experienced in her short life, it landed on her. And angels sang, there was applause from everybody, and both Hayley and Taylor crawled to the middle of the circle.   
  
There was a brief moment of hesitancy before Taylor closed the little gap between their faces and kissed her. And Hayley felt a rush of energy going through her body, she had never felt that way with a kiss before. So, in the minimal moment of clarity she had before her brain became a puddle of emotions, she decided " _fuck it_ " and pressed her hand against Taylor's cheek, deepening the kiss.  
  
Oh.  
  
Somebody cleared their throat in the circle, making Hayley and Taylor break the kiss. Still, both of them had lost any remaining interest in the rest of the world, and just kept staring at each other's eyes and lips. There was a very loud laugh.  
  
"You should've kissed me like that, holy  _shit_." Yes, that was Vicky. Hayley, still in her daze, couldn't help but feel a little victorious, because not only that was probably the best kiss of her life so far, but she also made people  _jealous_.  
  
"That was like, the second kiss rule." Brendon pointed out. "Because apparently you couldn't keep it in your pants-"  
  
"-and if someone kisses me like that, I wouldn't, either." Gabe joked.  
  
"-yeah, thank you Gabe. Anyway, since you very obviously have the hots for each other, I vote to make an exception to the rules and send you both to your own, personal seven minutes of heaven. I mean, it's not like you didn't break the rules already." Brendon proposed. Everybody around them nodded, and since Hayley was past the point of caring about appearances, she did the same.  
  
"I'm in." She answered.  
  
-o-  
  
The door of their room wasn't entirely closed before Hayley and Taylor were all over each other, Taylor trapping Hayley between himself and the wall and kissing her fiercely. God, that was exactly what Hayley thought her personal paradise would be. Their tongues were sliding together and there were hands on shoulders and hands on waists and hands on cheeks and hands everywhere. If that didn't help Hayley to get it out of her system, nothing else would.  
  
Without breaking the kiss, Taylor lifted Hayley and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. His arms were on her thighs, careful not to drop her, and he started to walk towards the bed. When he got there, he dropped her on the bed, finally breaking the kiss. Hayley made grabby hands towards him, and he laughed.   
  
"You know when you asked me what the few beers were enough for?" He asked. Hayley nodded, and patted the little space beside her on the bed. He sat with her.  
  
"Can we make out first? Please? We can talk about this later." She begged. There was no dignity left to her anymore, a few beers and finally getting to kiss Taylor York were enough to force her into some kind of sex-crazed person. But Taylor was sobering up, and he smiled but shook his head.  
  
"We need to talk about it. Then we can make out. We can make out all you want after this." He promised. And, well. Hayley got a bit closer to him, and sat on his lap because that was a very comfortable place for her to be, then nodded. "I don't want this not to mean anything. I want to... I want to be able to make out with you all I want, not only because we're both mildly drunk and behaving like literal high schoolers. But I can't assume anything from you, so you need to talk to me. Tell me you want this too."   
  
Taylor's voice broke Hayley's heart. It didn't matter how tipsy they both were, she knew he wanted all of this too. But his insecurities were bigger, probably, even if Hayley wanted all of it -including, obviously, the making out- with him too. He didn't know. He needed reassurance.   
  
"I want all of this. With you. Obviously." She confessed. "I only agreed to come to this party so I could get drunk enough to be able to kiss you without thinking about consequences, because I didn't know you wanted this too. Now I know. And I want to keep kissing your pretty lips for the rest of my life, if you'll let me." She finished. Throughout her entire speech, Taylor's gaze never left her lips, and so, as to seal this promise, he kissed her, chaste, on the lips.  
  
"I'll let you."  
  
-o-  
  
"Time's up!" Brendon shouted from outside the room. Hayley and Taylor laughed, standing up and walking to the door, holding hands.  
  
Time was not up. If it was up to them, it would never be.  
  
---


End file.
